


Aideen Was a Woman

by inappropriatestarstable



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Songfic, definitely NSFW but not that explicit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatestarstable/pseuds/inappropriatestarstable
Summary: Songfic for Ariana Grande's "God Is A Woman" starring my own Ariana Wolffall. Originally posted on my tumblr @inappropriatestarstable.





	Aideen Was a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own the lyrics to the song.

_I don’t wanna waste no time_  
_you ain’t got a one-track mind, yeah_  
_have it any way you like_

The only time she really felt like a goddess was when she had a man’s tie in her fist like the reins of a feisty stallion. The only difference was, that while the horses she knew and loved were as different and unique as wildflowers, these men were all the same.

It was like every town in Jorvik had the same hotel room, with the same white sheets that smelled of too much dust and not enough soap, with the same man pulling at her short skirt and saying _“Come on, baby, give it to me.”_

She’d gotten used to it, closed her heart to it, clenched her teeth and let a man spank her harder, fuck her deeper, wrap her long blonde hair around his fist and yank.

She’d come a long way from crying in a sex shop, back when every client disgusted her and she’d come back to the barn with red eyes and mascara tracks. Back when she had no home to go to but Lion’s stall, when she was glad that he wouldn’t wake to the latch clicking and she had time to think of an explanation for why she wasn’t sleeping in the break room again.

_that you’re different from the rest_  
_and boy, if you confess, you might get blessed_  
_see if you deserve what comes next_

The best thing about her good reputation for doing bad things was that it attracted a different class of men. Men with money that came in shiny cards, not bills and coins from a sweaty hand. Men who believed she was a different class of prostitute, who thought she required expensive gifts, fancy dates, even a bit of romance. 

She let them believe. They weren’t hard to fool, after all.

_and I can be all the things you told me not to be_  
_when you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing_  
_and he see the universe when I’m in company_

She had once had nothing to her name but a single horse, now her name seemed to have been replaced with a single word: whore.

She laughed and layered more red paint over her chipped nails, slipped black fishnets over her long legs. What did she care for insults, when she could walk between planes of existence, communicate with creatures, make a man fall apart with a touch and a few pretty lies?

_you, you love it how I move you_  
_you love it how I touch you_  
_when all is said and done_  
_you’ll believe God is a woman_

Even stepping into Pandoria didn’t make her feel as magical as when men got that awed look in their eyes. The Keepers of Aideen may have taught her magic, but they didn’t teach her how to survive. Every dirty skill she had learned through blood, sweat, and tears had helped her carve out a living for herself.

Yes, she only felt like a goddess when she knew she had tamed a man. They were using her, so she used them too: for their money, for their bodies, for her own self-esteem.

_and I, I feel it after midnight_  
_a feeling that you can’t fight_  
_it lingers when we’re done_  
_you’ll believe God is a woman_

They kissed her feet as though she were an ancient queen, spread her legs and ate her like ambrosia, bent to her will as though she had a hold over them stronger than only sex could forge. And she let them, even when their blind devotion disgusted her, even when her thoughts drifted to a girl with sightless eyes and the warmest smile. The power was the only reason she kept doing it.

Bringing a man to heel meant that she would pay the rent, that she and Lion would eat, that she would never be desperate again. What did she care about the fate of the world if she could not protect herself?

She was not selfless. If destiny had given her the soul of a goddess, she would make damn sure that these men would treat her like one.


End file.
